MMPR Redone
by leslieah
Summary: When an enemy of the rangers turns out to be a ranger herself, will she bring the team together or tear them apart?  Rated for langauge and situations, Rated M for Chapter 8 on.
1. Chapter 1

_BACKSTORY: Zedd and Rita have been fighting the rangers for 2 years, Goldar is still their main 'general' but they also have Black Widow, similar to Scorpina, who the rangers can't defeat. Rangers are all mid 20's, and the colors and zord animals are as follows:_

_Red Ranger-Tiger-Jason Lee Scott 24 _

_White Ranger-Falcon-Tommy Oliver-25_

_Pink Ranger-Crane-Kimberly Hart-24_

_Blue Ranger-Wolf-Billy Cranston-24_

_Yellow Ranger-Mantis-Trini Kwan-25_

_Black Ranger-Lion-Zach Taylor-25_

_Purple Ranger-Bear-Aisha Campbell-23_

_Brown Ranger-Ape-Rocky DeSantos-24_

_Green Ranger-Frog-Adam Park-23_

The Green Ranger flew back into the group of rangers, knocking half of them off their feet. "Stupid bitch…" Tommy muttered as he got back to his feet, glaring at the foe in front of them.

She stood only 5'5'' with long jet black hair and black eyes. Looking at her, you would think she had stepped out of a black and white movie. Skin a pale white, with a black steel collar and black skintight armor, a red Z across the stomach as the only color on her. She was slight, clearly in great shape, and currently kicking the Ranger's asses, again. She stared emotionless at the rangers, a grey fireball floating above her hand, as she poised for their next attack. Trini and Zach charged at the Black Widow. She threw her fire at Zach, knocking him down, but just missed Trini, who slashed at one of her arms with a dagger as she jumped past her to avoid the attack. She turned to Trini, with a shocked look on her face, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Confused, the rangers looked around them, expecting another attack. After a moment, Jason spoke to the others, "Let's get back to the Command Center."

_COMMAND CENTER_

Once back to the Command Center the rangers demorphed and walked towards Zordon and Alpha. Trini gave Alpha the dagger with blood from the Black Widow and they went to the computers to analyze it. Tommy stalked back and forth angrily, something he often did when a fight didn't go his way, and Aisha rolled her eyes at him.

"Tommy, you're gonna make a groove in the floor with all your pouting, and the Zordon won't get his security deposit back." She cracked. Tommy glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Zach, do you need any patching up?" Kim asked, trying to change the subject. Zach shook his arms and legs slightly before shaking his head.

"Nah, all the important pieces are still there." He responded.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha suddenly yelled, surprising the rangers. Trini looked at Zordon in shock as the computer sent the results to him.

"Hmm, interesting." Zordon said. "Rangers, it seems that the Black Widow is not a creation of Zedd's monster maker. She has human blood. More importantly, she has ranger blood."

The rangers glanced over at the glass encasement holding a single power coin. 2 years ago, it held ten.

"Zordon, I thought you said there was no 10th, that your scanners couldn't find anyone suitable." Adam asked.

"Rita and Zedd must have found her first, there are certain magics that can cloak a person's true form." Billy offered.

"Correct Billy, the spell would bind her to Rita, as well as the earth. They could control her, but she wouldn't be able to teleport up to them, or here." Zordon explained.

"Is she under a spell then? Is she not really…" Kim started

"A stone cold bitch?" Tommy finished.

"I believe so. The collar around her neck must be the key." Zordon said.

"How can we get it off?" Jason asked.

"Cut her head off?" Tommy mused happily.

"Jason I believe that if you combine your weapons, one carefully aimed shot should break the metal, and the spell." Zordon continued, ignoring Tommy.

"Why are we worrying about saving her? Why not just figure out a way to kill her, she's tried many times to do the same to us. Even IF it's a spell, and she's not evil, she would be a liability. Zedd and Rita don't take too kindly to people taking their things." Rocky said.

"Finally, a voice of reason!" Tommy said excitedly.

"We vote." Jason said shortly. "Who wants to destroy her?" Rocky, Tommy, Trini, and Zach raised their hands.

"And who wants to try to save her?" Kim, Adam, Aisha, and Billy put their hands up. "All right, I'm the tie breaker." Jason said with a sigh. He thought about the pros of having a tenth ranger, and the cons of having a formerly evil one. "We're getting our tenth ranger."

** I don't own these characters. Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

'_There's no way this is going to work' _ Tommy thought to himself as he listened to Jason brief the team on the plan to 'save' the Black Widow. He prided himself on being the best at what he did, and he couldn't be the best if she kept wiping the floor with him. He was surprised at how many of the rangers agreed with him about the situation, maybe the others would come around. Especially if they broke the spell, and she still proved herself to be evil.

It had been almost a month since they had an attack from the Black Widow, and any day now they were expecting another one. Jason finished the briefing and the team broke off to train and go over their parts for their next assault.

The time had finally come, and the rangers were running on adrenaline as they put their plan into motion. Working like a well oiled machine, they knocked putties down like bowling pins and turned their attention to the Black Widow, who was expressionless and silent as always. Instead of charging at her, they connected their weapons, Kim took the aim, as she was the best shot. An inch off, and it could bounce off, useless, or kill the target. The Black Widow cocked her head, watching them and her eyes widened when she realized what they were doing, but before she could dodge the shot, it made contact, and a large flash of light emitted from the collar, knocking the Black Widow off her feet. The rangers turned their heads away, blinded by the explosion in front of them. When the light faded, Jason and Tommy ran forward, and grabbed the lifeless girl and the rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

COMMAND CENTER

Jason put the Black Widow into a holding room, and went back to talk with the other rangers and Zordon in the War room, while Alpha looked the girl over.

"Wonderful job Rangers, I am proud of you." Zordon said. The rangers smiled at him, but were nervously awaiting the Black Widow's awakening. All of them had some part of their mind that wondered if this was the right thing to do. It only took a few moments for Alpha to come back in. "She is awake." He said, as solemnly as a robot can sound.

The rangers walked to the holding room and looked inside. The walls were transparent from the outside, but inside they appeared to be normal. Sitting calmly in a chair, with her head in her hand as she leaned against the table was a girl very different from the one they had battled so many times. Her hair was a light blonde with natural highlights. She had light blue eyes and tan skin. Gone was the skintight armor, and in its place was a tshirt and jeans, with tennis shoes. She was beautiful, but very normal looking compared to her usual appearance. Jason opened the door and the rangers all walked in, sitting across the table from her. She looked up, a familiar expressionless face staring back at them.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the Black Widow spoke. "As far as torture chambers go, I have to say it's the one thing that Zedd is beating you at."

"This isn't a torture chamber, we don't do that." Jason said calmly. "Hmm" she replied.

"So do you have a name?" Aisha asked her. "besides the Black Widow?"

"Is that what you call me?" She said with an emotionless laugh. "I suppose that's better than some of the things I've been called by Rita and Zedd." She looked at them, before realizing that they were waiting for her answer still. She sighed. "Brooklyn."

Jason introduced the other rangers, and Brooklyn spoke again. "If you're going to kill me, can you just do it? The suspense is killing me." She deadpanned sarcastically.

Jason looked confused. "We… we aren't going to kill you." He said.

"Yet." Tommy interjected.

"Oh… well, I'd appreciate if you did." She said to them.

"What? Why?" Kim said surprised.

"Rita and Zedd aren't going to just let me waltz out of here. Either they'll figure out a way to collar me again, or they'll bring me up to their fancy little palace, with the real torture chambers, and torture me slowly for failing. Possibly both if I'm really lucky."

"I'd rather die than ever work for evil" Tommy hissed at her.

"You don't think I tried?" she spat back, flipping her arms over to expose faint scars on her wrists. "If you're under their control, you don't die unless it's in battle, or by their hands." Tommy sat back in his chair, silent.

"Do you know why they chose you?" Billy asked her, trying to bring the conversation back on track.

"They weren't really big on the keeping me in the loop thing. I was living a normal life, when I get sucked up to their palace, smacked around a few hours, and then get that lovely fashion accessory thrown on. I go back to my 'normal' life only now every once in a while this blinding pain comes over me, suddenly I'm black and white and fighting you guys, and I have no control over what I'm doing. Oh and every time I lose a giant gorilla beats the crap out of me."

The rangers contemplated how her life differed from theirs, and how it could have easily been any of them. "You were chosen because you were supposed to be a ranger. You are still supposed to be a ranger." Jason told her.

"No." She responded.

They stared at her dumbstruck. "Did you seriously think I could just flip sides like that? I have been in my own control for a grand total of one hour, and you want me to do a 180 and fight for y'all now?"

"I knew this was a waste of time!" Tommy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Rocky, Trini and Zach murmured agreements.

"Will you at least give it some time? A couple days? You can stay here, and if you still don't want to help, you can go and we won't contact you again." Adam suggested.

"Whatever." She said, disinterested.

"If you need anything, press that button on the wall, Alpha can bring you whatever you want." Kim said helpfully as they left. They watched her for a moment, pacing like a caged animal.

"She looks like Tommy after a crappy battle." Aisha mused. Tommy shot her a look of death in response.

"Come on guys, we'll give her some space, hopefully she changes her mind." Jason said.

"And if she doesn't?" Trini asked accusingly.

"We'll figure that out when it comes." Jason said before teleporting.


	3. Chapter 3

Rita and Zedd sat in their throne room, arguing over their next move. "She's dead. We need to find a new fighter, and destroy the rangers, NOW!" Zedd said to his wife.

"She's not dead, the power pukes took her, and they don't have the courage to kill her, we can get her back." Rita countered.

"Even if we do, we can't have another collar made. We used all the metal needed for the spell on the last one. Aside from punishing her for her failure, we have no more use for her."

"She's still powerful, given time we can convince her to fight for us, regardless of if she's under our spell or not." Rita had a soft spot for the first human she ever successfully enslaved, and didn't want to give up on her so easily.

"FORGET ABOUT THE GIRL!" Zedd shouted jumping out of his seat. "Goldar is loyal and faithful to us, we don't need her anymore. If she isn't dead, we will kill her, and start over. FINSTER!"

The small monster maker ran into the throne room at the sound of his name. "Yes my lord?"

"Make us a monster, one to show those power brats that they can't just take what is ours. We will punish them for their mistake!" Zedd ordered. "And an army of putties to accompany it.

"Sir, a monster of that caliber, to create it and get it to earth will take the entire stockpile we have of ingredients and magics. It would take weeks, possibly months, to be able to make anything else."

"If you do it correctly, we won't need another one." Zedd growled, and with that Finster scampered away to make his most deadly creation.

RANGER COMPOUND

The rangers lived outside of town on a large compound. It had the same protection around it as the Command Center, allowing the rangers to live without fear of an attack on their home. They were in the training room in the basement, sparring with each other and working out. Tommy and Jason were sparring and talking strategy with each other. "Jase, it's been two days, Rita and Zedd haven't so much as thrown a couple putties our way, and we still have Queen Evil chilling in the command center. We should at least check on her, for all we know she's ripped apart Alpha's circuit boards, and dismantled the whole place." Tommy said between kicks and punches.

"We said we would give her space, Alpha's been checking in with me. He said beyond eating and watching the viewing globe for any signs of the big bad, she's done pretty much nothing but look bored. If we don't hear anything by tomorrow, we will go up there, and cut her loose if we need to." Jason responded to his second in command.

"Cut her loose? I'm pretty sure she said she'd rather be dead, if I remember her touching speech correctly." Tommy quoted.

"We aren't killing her. That's not our way, we don't kill humans. She's posed no threat since we broke the spell."

"Maybe she's just biding her time, waiting for the perfect moment…" Tommy began.

"Because her typical MO hasn't been to slash, bash and kick our ass up and down Angel Grove. Biding her time, and waiting for a tactical strike is right up her alley." Jason said sarcastically.

Tommy rolled his eyes at him, and they finished their training session in silence.

THE NEXT DAY

The familiar 6 tones of Adam's communicator went off, waking him from what was a peaceful dream. He groaned as he rolled over to face his window, seeing that dawn was barely breaking. 'Why can't the world save itself till noon?' he thought as he answered the chirping communicator. "Adam here."

"Rangers, you are needed immediately, please come to the command center." Zordon voice boomed.

"On it." He responded. He threw on a pair of shorts sitting on his floor, and teleported.

COMMAND CENTER

Within minutes, all the Rangers were gathered in the war room, awaiting instructions from their leader. They looked a sorry sort, hair a mess, the glaze of sleep still over their eyes, in either pajamas, or whatever they happened to grab before leaving. "Rangers, there is a large disturbance in the atmosphere, something much larger than we've ever seen." Zordon began, as the alarm went off. The rangers gathered around the viewing globe, and Brooklyn walked out from the training simulation room in a black tank top and black shorts, looking confused. Rocky stared her down, but she never met his gaze as she fixated on the viewing globe.

"Oh crap… I think Z is pissed." Zach said quietly as they saw the quarry come into view. It looked as if it was overtaken by a sea of grey. They had never seen so many putties in one spot much less fought that many. Jason snapped into leader mode immediately, barking out orders and strategies. He turned to Brooklyn who was still watching the globe, ignoring the activity around her. "You coming?"

She glanced up just long enough to raise her eyebrows at him and shake her head slightly. Jason sighed and said "Alright rangers, it's morphin time!"

ANGEL GROVE QUARRY

Trini was positive that her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she and the other rangers faced the mob in front of them. Gone was the grogginess, replaced with adrenaline coursing through their veins. Kim immediately jumped into Rocky and Zach's waiting arms, which had been formed to make a cheerleading like basket. They threw her up and she flipped onto a tall scaffolding, pulling out her bow and picking off putties one at a time.

"Don't waste energy if you don't have to, clean hit to the chest and move on!" Jason reminded them. Trini took a breath and said a silent prayer as the putties engulfed them. She focused on keeping a cool head, and waited for the Z in the middle of each putties chest to become unguarded. The satisfying sound of them crumbling filled her ears, and the air around them began to grey as the dust of putty remains was kicked up into the wind. The rush of a good fight staved off exhaustion as the putties thinned out. They fought separately, spread far enough apart to force the putties to break their mob into smaller groups. Kimberly kept her eyes on the rangers, using her deadly aim to take down any putties that tried to get an upper hand on the rangers. The sound of the putties nonsensical language was dying down as the sounds of the fighting rangers over took it. Zach and Kim's signature joyful exclamations, Tommy and Jason's karate yells, and Rocky and Aisha's steady stream of cursing became a symphony of destruction as the last putties fell. The sun was now fully up, and the rangers were spent, breathing heavily, sore and needing to tend to injuries. Kim jumped down to her team and they all exchanged congratulations and high fives.

Almost as quickly as they finished their fight, time seemed to slow down, and the air grew still as a loud growl filled the quarry. The rangers turned towards the noise, and took in the sight in front of them.

10 feet tall, large muscles as hard as rocks, razor sharp horns, and a pissed off expression, summed up the bull monster in front of them. It didn't waste time with witty banter, gimmicks, or tricks. It was massive, it was powerful, and it was on a mission as it charged towards them. "Crap" Zach whispered.

COMMAND CENTER

The half smile Brooklyn wore faded as she saw the bull on the viewing globe making short work of the exhausted rangers. Jason attacked with his power sword, which the bull grabbed and promptly snapped like a twig, tossing it behind him as grabbed Jason with his free hand, throwing him against a rock wall, where he slumped down, not moving. "Ah shit." Brooklyn murmured. She'd done worse to them, but they always figured out a way to get the better of her, before they all were put out of commission. The bull also seemed to have a bloodlust that Brooklyn had always lacked.

"They will fail without your help." Zordon said, making her jump as he interrupted her thoughts. He had never spoken to her, and she preferred it that way.

She turned to face him "They'll be fine. They always are."

"They may win the battle, but not all of them will walk away from this." He countered. She glanced back at the globe to see all but Tommy on the ground, some getting up slowly, and some not moving at all. She mumbled some colorful language under her breath before walking over to the single power coin. She sighed and looked up at Zordon.

"Give it to me."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know that this has only been up a few hours, but patience is not my virtue…. Over 100 hits and no reviews? Someone has to have some sort of opinion! I'm also open to any plot ideas anyone has, but I have a couple of my own brewing too! ;)

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT BROOKLYN, SHE'S MINE!

'I never imagined the end to be quite so bleak.' Billy thought to himself as he laid next to the other broken rangers. He knew he had a broken leg, and numerous other injuries. He couldn't stand, much less fight. Kim and Zach were both still, he couldn't tell if they were dead or alive. Aisha and Rocky were pulling themselves up to try to help Tommy, but it was slow going for them. Tommy was doing his best to keep the bull away from the others, but he wasn't doing any damage. Billy's eyes widened as the bull charged, his horns aimed for Tommy's chest. Tommy tried to avoid it by spinning out of the way, but it caught his shoulder with one horn, and threw him back. His white uniformed stained with red and he howled in pain. The bull backed up for a final charge towards him, when a blur of orange flew through the sky landing behind the bull. The orange ranger immediately started an assault against the bull, and landed a forceful tornado kick squarely on its chest, knocking the creature across the quarry. The orange ranger ran to the group of injured rangers, speaking quickly. "Who can fight?"

Jason, Aisha and Rocky all went to her side. She pointed at Billy and Adam, the only two who seemed to be coherent. "Blue, green, get the rest out of here." She turned to Jason, pulling her power sword from her side. "I don't know how to use this thing, take it. Go for the head." Jason took it gratefully and the remaining rangers charged towards the bull. Aisha, Rocky, and Brooklyn attacked from the sides and back, distracting the bull and forcing it to take its attention off of Jason. As the bull knocked Brooklyn and Aisha away like rag dolls, Jason took a flying leap and ran the sword through the bull's neck, as the head fell, the body collapsed into a pile of clay. The rangers stared at the pile of not so intimidating clay, but didn't feel much like celebrating their victory.

"Let's go." Jason said, and they all teleported back to their fallen teammates.

COMMAND CENTER

Alpha was in the infirmary working on the injured rangers when Jason, Brooklyn, Rocky and Aisha walked in. "Please have a seat dudes and dudettes, I will tend to you when I am finished with the others."

"We're fine Alpha, how are they?" Jason said.

"Concussions and broken bones mostly, nothing I can't fix, with ranger powers, they will be 100 percent in a couple of days."

"And Tommy?" Aisha questioned.

"He will be fine too. A lot of blood loss, and I must make a new uniform for him, but fortunately, the horn missed anything that would do lasting damage."

Jason turned to Brooklyn, "Thank you… from all of us. Really." She nodded curtly, glanced at the injured rangers looking back at her, and walked out of the room.

"Not exactly the talkative sort is she?" Rocky said hopping off the table as Alpha finished with him. Jason shrugged but didn't say anything to the contrary.

"I still don't trust her." Tommy murmured to himself. Jason rolled his eyes at him.

"Dude, she just saved your life, you don't think that maybe she deserves more than that?" Jason asked.

"You saw her, she doesn't want more than that. I would bet that the only reason she stepped in is because she wants to kill us herself." Tommy said angrily.

"Listen man, she's a ranger now, like it or not. You will respect her like you respect the rest of the team."

"Wait a minute, Tommy respects us? Since when?" Zach joked trying to keep the mood light.

"I'm serious Tommy, you at least need to thank her for saving our asses. All of you do. Give her a chance." Jason said as he was walking towards the door. He paused and turned back to the team before he walked out. "And she's moving in with us." A few groans filled the room as he left.

RANGER COMPOUND

A full week had passed since their first battle as a 'complete' team and had been mostly uneventful. Brooklyn secluded herself, choosing to work out, eat, run, smoke, and relax by herself. Jason woke up Kim and told her that today, now that the Rangers were mostly healed, they would be training together as a team. He and Kim had been together for a year, and being with her was easy, and felt right. They became each others rocks in the tough times they encountered. On the other side of the spectrum, Aisha and Zach fought constantly, and drove each other insane on a daily basis. To a bystander, they seemed completely wrong for each other, but the rangers knew better. They loved each other just as much as Kim and Jason did, they just chose to be much more… public with their feelings.

"Are you sure a team training session is such a good idea?" Kim asked her boyfriend as she got dressed.

"I think it's exactly what we need. There's nothing wrong with Brooklyn, and the sooner the others trust her, the better." Jason replied.

"There's nothing to dislike about her babe, there's just… well… not a whole lot to like either." Kim told him honestly. It was true, they knew no more about Brooklyn than the first day they officially met her. She didn't volunteer anything, and none of the rangers really asked anything either.

"She's just new, and getting used to the team aspect of this. She's not used to having people to rely on. You're our social butterfly Kimmie, will you work on getting her to at least sit in the same room with us by choice." Jason asked his girlfriend.

"I can try that. I am a miracle worker after all." Kim thought for a moment. "I think we're gonna need to get some booze."

The rangers stood in the basement workout room, listening to Jason brief them on the usual things. Stay alert, don't try to take on a fight by yourself, etc. After he was done he started pairing people up to spar together. "Zach and Rocky, Adam and Kim, Myself and Billy, Tommy and Brooklyn, Aisha and Trini."

Tommy opened his mouth to protest but realized it wouldn't do any good.

"Five bucks Tommy takes her down." Rocky whispered to Zach.

Zach sized up Brooklyn, who had a focused and determined look on her face. "I'll take that bet." He whispered back. All of the rangers began sparring, but kept one eye on Tommy and Brooklyn, who were currently circling each other like two lions fighting for a kill.

Tommy struck first, but Brooklyn blocked his punch, bringing up her leg for a side kick that Tommy easily avoided. He threw a kick of his own, Brooklyn grabbed his leg and pulled, causing Tommy to fall flat on his back.

"Can I change my bet?" Rocky said to Zach in between their own kicks and punches.

Tommy jumped up immediately, catching Brooklyn off guard, and getting a clean hit to her chest, making her stumble back. She looked surprised for a second, before furrowing her brow and rushing back towards her opponent. The way they fought, one would think they had telepathy. Tommy would kick; Brooklyn would block. Brooklyn would punch; Tommy would dodge.

An hour had passed and the other rangers had long since finished their matches, and were watching the remaining two. Neither Tommy nor Brooklyn would admit to defeat to the other. They were both breathing heavily, their bodies sticky with sweat, and slowing down. Brooklyn started looking for a way to end it, and saw her opening. She swept her leg behind Tommy's and he felt himself going down. He reacted by grabbing her arms as he fell, and flipping them to where he was on top when they hit the ground.

Chests pressed against each other, faces inches apart, Tommy plastered a smug grin on his face. "Give up?"

Brooklyn pushed him up as hard as she could, bring her feet up to hit him squarely in the chest, sending him tumbling as she jumped to her feet, mimicking his grin. "Nope."

They both prepared for another round, when Jason stepped between them. "That's enough for today. Let's call it a draw."

"Ah man!" Rocky began to protest, until Jason shot him a look that made him decide that maybe he should keep his mouth shut.

"Let's relax tonight, we'll barbecue, have some drinks, pretend we're normal. All of us." Jason said, looking at Brooklyn.

"That an order Bossman?" She asked.

Jason sighed, running his hand through his short brown hair. "No, that's an invitation." He replied, leaving it at that. As the rangers began to disperse, Kim and Aisha approached Brooklyn.

"Please hang out with us." Kim said earnestly.

Brooklyn sighed softly. "Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to ae1102 for the review! Please review! I love reviews! Just a fair warning this one is a lot of conversation, but the next chapter is gonna be full of awesome!**

Rocky and Adam threw some burgers on the grill, while Billy, Zach, Jason and Tommy sat in the backyard sipping on a beer and waiting on the girls. "So Brook kind of kicked your ass huh?" Zach said with a grin to Tommy, who grunted in response.

"Hey, Tommy got his fair share in." Rocky said over his shoulder. Zach snorted and started to say more, but when he noticed Jason's 'shut the hell up' look, decided not to press it.

"Where are they? I'm not waiting on them to eat." Rocky said.

"Rocky, I believe that regardless of the dining companions, you would still not wait to eat." Billy said with a small grin.

"What did he say to me?" Rocky asked Adam.

"He said you wouldn't wait for anyone if there's food involved." Adam translated.

"Oh, that's true. Billy man, why didn't you just say that?"

Billy sighed and shook his head, as Zach whistled a cat call towards the sliding glass door that had just opened.

"Damn my girl looks fine." He called as the girls walked out to join them.

Aisha raised her eyebrows, "your 'girl'? I am a woman Zachary Taylor, you should learn some respect, I am your equal…" Aisha ranted on.

Brooklyn turned to Kim and Trini asking, "I thought he complimented her?" Kim shook her head slightly rolling her eyes and wrinkling her nose.

"They do this all time, it becomes… background noise after a while." Trini told her smiling.

Kim walked over to Jason placing a quick kiss on his forehead before stating, "It smells good, I'm starving!"

"You better not touch _MY_ burger munchkin!" Rocky exclaimed.

"MUNCHKIN?" Kim cried, grabbing a spatula, and chasing Rocky around the yard, smacking him every time she got close enough. Trini went over to help Adam while Rocky was running for his life, and Brooklyn stood by herself for a second, before walking to the other side of the deck, and lighting a cigarette.

Zach and Aisha walked over to smoke with her, and Jason raised his eyebrows at Tommy. "I know you want a cigarette."

"Not right now, maybe after dinner." Tommy responded.

"Whatever, man" Jason grumbled.

After the food was put away and Kim agreed to let Rocky live, the Rangers sat around their fire pit, drinking and bullshitting. Brooklyn had been quiet, only responding when asked a direct question, but after a few drinks, it seemed as if her tongue was loosening.

"How do you guys afford this place?" She asked.

"Zordon, he got us this place and the youth center after we all were in danger of being fired for skipping out of work. Can't fire us if we're the bosses!" Kim chirped happily from her perch in Jason's lap.

"Oh… I should have asked for a lair…" Brooklyn said quietly.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute… was that a joke? Did the Black Widow make a joke?" Zach exclaimed.

Brooklyn squinted in mock anger. "I can be funny. Wasn't it funny when I threw you in the lake after I attacked you in the park?"

Zach opened his mouth to speak, stopped and closed it again, opened it, then closed it again. All the while the rest of the rangers cackled, except Tommy, who chugged his beer and got up to get another.

Brooklyn glared as he shut the door, then stood up herself. "I'm gonna smoke, be back in a minute."

"You want some company?" Aisha asked her. Brooklyn shook her head and walked off into the dark, the rangers had a large backyard, and there were plenty of spots to be alone.

Billy looked up at the sky, "I believe we may be in for some precipitation soon."

"Yeah we should probably head inside after this beer." Jason replied.

Tommy eventually walked back out and sat down, as the rangers shot daggers at him. "What?"

"Quit being a dick." Adam said bluntly. "She didn't do anything to you."

"Didn't do anything? Are you high man? She fucked all of us up at one point or another. She was a thorn in our collective sides for two years. Maybe you guys can pretend everything is hunky dorey now, but I can't. And if I recall, half of you voted to kill the bitch, so at least I'm being honest, and not acting like she's part of the family now." Tommy ranted as he jumped out of his chair, staring Adam down, and not noticing that Brooklyn had walked up behind him. Adam's eyes widened when he saw her, and Billy started shaking his head at Tommy, who finally acknowledged him. "What, Billy?" He yelled before turning around to see what they were looking at.

Brooklyn stared at Tommy for a second, looking like he just slapped her. She whirled around and stormed inside, as he stood, his mouth agape. Everyone stood in silence as they looked at Tommy. Kim was the first to move, jumping up and standing toe to toe with Tommy, and slapping him as hard as she could. "You're a piece of work." She fumed.

"I…" he began. Kim ignored him and walked inside.

"No one wants to hear it right now. You know, you're right, not all of us wanted her on the team, but she's here now, and she's proved her worth. You can't keep crucifying her for things beyond her control." Rocky said. "In case you forgot, you'd be shish kabob if she didn't come along."

Kim came back outside, "She's not inside, but her car's still out front. Does anyone know where she jogs?"

Tommy sighed and answered quietly, "I do." He had been keeping tabs on her when she left the house, just in case she was hatching some nefarious plot.

Jason stood up as a crack of lightening filled the sky. "Find her. Apologize. Fix it. Now."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming!_

Brooklyn slowed down to a walk as a crack of lightening filled the air. "Crap." She mumbled, realizing she should probably go back. The fat wet drops that started landing on her solidified her thought. She sighed, turned around and started to jog back, it had only been about a mile and she could make it in 7-8 minutes in good conditions, so she figured less than ten even if it poured. She turned her head towards a large boom of thunder, as it began raining harder. Not watching where she was going she stumbled as Tommy grabbed her arms as she ran into him.

"Oof." She said, looking up to see Tommy's face lit up by another lightening strike. She pulled away and tried to go around him, but everywhere she stepped, he stepped with her to block her path. "Move."

"Talk to me." He responded.

She raised her eyebrows, incredulous. "Talk to you? That's something I figured would never come out of the great Tommy Oliver's mouth."

He sighed, and motioned for her to walk with him back towards the house. They walked quickly and in silence until they could see the house in the distance, by this time, both were soaked. Finally Tommy stopped and spoke to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear me."

"Whatever."

He rolled his eyes. "Why didn't I expect that? Of course you don't care, you don't feel anything. You're the ice queen."

"Don't feel anything? What the hell is your problem? Of course I feel. Just because I don't express exactly how I feel every single moment, doesn't mean you don't piss me off, it doesn't mean I wasn't happy to be here, and it doesn't mean that your constant barrage of jerk doesn't hurt me. In case you forgot, we were enemies. YOU were the bad guy to ME. I wasn't fighting for good or evil. I was fighting because I was forced to, and you were the ones that wanted me dead. Forgive me for needing some adjustment time, I AM TRYING. You however, have branded me an enemy and won't let me do anything to try to change it. I'm done with you Tommy, just fuck off and leave me alone."

Tommy stared at her, as she said her piece, surprised to see tears mixing with rain water as she spoke. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was temporary insanity, or maybe it was because she looked sexy with her hair wet; whatever the reason, Tommy couldn't control himself and as she finished yelling, he grabbed her, pulling her against him, put his hand behind her head and kissed her deeply. She tensed up for a second, and then relaxed into the kiss. After another second, she pulled away as if his lips had been on fire, and stared at him shocked. His face mirrored her own. "That didn't happen, and it will never happen again." She said, before running back into the house, leaving Tommy in the rain, mouth agape for the second time in the night.

**ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER**

"I don't think it's a good idea Kim, I'm not good with…" Brooklyn trailed off.

"Kids?" Kim asked.

"Well yeah, but mostly people in general." Brooklyn finished.

"Ok, we won't push it… much. But I think it's a good idea." Kim said. The two were discussing Brooklyn working at the Youth Center with the other Rangers. The others were scattered around the Youth Center, Rocky and Aisha were working the juice bar, Billy and Trini were tutoring some students, Zach was teaching a hip hop class, and Tommy, Jason and Adam were teaching a karate class. The money was decent, especially considering they had no rent to pay. The week after Tommy and Brooklyn's rainy showdown had passed without incident; they were no longer shooting insults at each other and were instead just ignoring the others existence. Tommy decided that he must have been drunk, after contemplating the possibility of her casting some spell, evil of course. Brooklyn decided that the White Ranger was insane, and left it at that. Neither told any of the other Rangers details of that night, they would simply say, "It's fixed." The others considered their silent treatment strategy to be an improvement and left it alone.

As the day faded to night, the Rangers were getting ready to close up for the day, waiting on Tommy and Adam's last class to finish up. Rocky and Brooklyn were behind the juice bar, making smoothies for the team to take to go. Rocky put all the ingredients in the blender and turned it on, he turned around to clean up his prep area, and Brooklyn walked over to the blender that was shaking precariously. "Rocky did you lock…." SPLAT. The lid flew off of the blender covering Brooklyn with half blended smoothie. "…the lid." The Rangers watched with wide eyes as Rocky's mouth dropped open. Brooklyn wiped the smoothie from her eyes, and then started laughing. The others began to laugh once they realized Rocky wasn't going to be killed in front of them. "I think I should probably go shower" Brooklyn said between giggles.

"Of course, Adam and Tommy have a while longer; just meet up with them to lock up." Jason said. The Rangers finished cleaning up and left, while Tommy and Adam finished teaching, and Brooklyn showered.

Adam checked his phone as the class trickled out of the room. "Brooklyn is still here, we need to make sure not to lock her in." Tommy nodded, but had nothing to add to their conversation. The two walked to the locker rooms, knocking on the door of the Woman's. After no response, Adam pushed the door open slowly, calling out for Brooklyn. The room was pitch black. Tommy looked down the hallway and saw that the classroom Kim taught cheer classes in was lit up. The two walked over to see Brooklyn dancing to silence, executing complicated turns and leaps. Tommy watched her intently, drinking in her toned body, her hair cascading down her shoulders and flowing with her movements, and the look of bliss on her face. As she stood on one foot, slowly raising the other one up in the air she looked towards the door, and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were done. " Brooklyn said, going to grab her things.

"Oh it's fine. Don't worry about it." Adam said.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything to teach?"Tommy said with a disapproving look.

Brooklyn made a face, "I didn't say that, I said I probably shouldn't be allowed to teach people."

"Whatever" Tommy said as they walked towards the back door. As Adam put his hand in his gym bag to pull out his keys, the group heard a large bellowing voice from outside.

"COME HERE ORANGE RANGER. LORD ZEDD HAD A PROBLEM HE NEEDS TO DISCUSS WITH YOU."

"Oh just perfect. My favorite flying monkey" Brooklyn grumbled, fumbling in her bag for her morpher. Tommy and Adam did the same, and Tommy announced, "It's morphin time!"

"Falcon!"

"Frog!"

"Phoenix!"

Once morphed the three rushed out to the empty parking lot, with Adam yelling into his communicator for backup. "Did you honestly think you wouldn't be punished, traitor?" Goldar growled.

"Honestly? I didn't care." Brooklyn replied flippantly. Tommy gave the signal and the three rushed forward. Goldar wasted no time grabbing Tommy and Adam, hurling them as far as he could throw them. As soon as they were tossed, Goldar pulled a small glowing lantern from his armor. He twisted the top and a hazy fog covered him and Brooklyn, when the smoke cleared the two were exchanging blows, and a large bubble encompassed them. Tommy and Adam ran towards them but were stopped when they reached the semi transparent barrier, unable to break through. The other Rangers materialized around them and Tommy gave them a status update. The others tried their weapons, their blasters, and their punches and kicks to try to break the barrier but to no avail. They stood against it, watching the fight within hoping Goldar would slip and reveal how to break through.

"Power down little girl, you know I can't take you if you're morphed. Perhaps Lord Zedd and Mistress Rita will show mercy if you throw yourself at their feet." He snarled, trying to get a clean shot in, knowing if he damaged her suit badly enough, she would be forced to power down.

"Oh you mean as long as I can out maneuver you, I'm fine? I thought this was going to be a challenge!" Brook laughed, dodging another punch. Her smile faded as Goldar pulled out his sword, barreling forward again. She was much faster than him, but still wasn't comfortable with her own weapon yet. The two fought, yelling insults over the clang of metal hitting metal. After another near miss, Brook began trying to figure out a way to get the other rangers into the fight. The lantern still hung off of Goldar's armor, and a light bulb went off. She opened herself up for an easy shot, and fell to the ground. Knowing Goldar all too well, he immediately lunged for her, kicking her sword out of her reach, leaning down to put his sword against her throat. "There's no chance of getting your little toy back. Power down Brooklyn."

"Not gonna." She said, grabbing the lantern, yanking it off and smashing it against the pavement. Goldar pulled up just slightly, and she rolled out from under him while the other rangers rushed towards them. A handful of putties appeared, dividing the Ranger's attention. Brooklyn was fighting a couple clay brains when she Goldar running towards Tommy's back while he was fighting his own putties. She looked to realize that she was the only one that noticed this, and sprinted towards them. "Move, stupid!" She yelled, pushing Tommy out of the way as Goldar brought his sword down, making a good size slash across her back as she tried to avoid him.

The blood started pouring from the wound, and she started to feel her suit trying to power down to repair itself. "Get back to the Command Center" Tommy told her, and she pressed the buttons on her communicator to be teleported back.

**COMMAND CENTER**

The rest of the Rangers teleported back as Brooklyn was pulling her shirt back on, having been bandaged up. She walked out to the War Room where the Rangers told her that Goldar was pulled back by Zedd when the Rangers began to overwhelm them. She nodded grimly, wishing the Rangers had destroyed him.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you to Taeniaea and ae1102 for being my best (and only) reviewers! You guys are awesome! As always, please review, and I don't own the Power Rangers._

Tommy ran the jogging trail in the park, when a glimmer on the edge the path caught his eye. He walked over to the object to see a very small, white and gold egg. "Huh…" He mumbled stooping down to look at it. He picked it up gently, but the fragile shell broke, and a small puff of smoke seeped out. As Tommy breathed in, his eyes darkened to an almost black, and he walked with a purpose into the trees.

**RITA AND ZEDD'S PALACE**

"Oh my, my little minion, you were right. He does hate the Orange Ranger!" Rita cackled as she watched Tommy inhale the smoke from her poison egg. Goldar told her that he believed the White Ranger would be the one most easily manipulated to bring the Orange Ranger back to them. If it worked, he would be meeting Goldar to be brought to her and Zedd. The poison only worked for a few hours at a time, and the control she would have for him wouldn't be as strong as the one she had held over Brooklyn. But, none of that mattered, once he brought her favorite pet back to her, she didn't care much what happened to the White Ranger. She smiled as she heard Goldar and Tommy appear behind her. She turned around and smiled as Tommy dropped to one knee in front of her. "How may I serve my mistress?"

**RANGER COMPOUND**

The Rangers gathered in their basement to start training. Jason looked around him before asking, "Where's Tommy?" The others shrugged, and Jason pulled out his phone to try to locate him, when Tommy came down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late," was all that he said in way of an excuse, but the others shrugged it off, as Jason pulled replicas of their power weapons off the wall. "Everyone practice these today, either pair up or go out back for target practice."

Tommy narrowed his eyes in anger, a look that none of the other rangers noticed. His mission was to get Brooklyn alone, and bring her back to his Queen immediately. Now, he had to wait longer, and she would not be pleased. He began to formulate a new plan as he watched Brooklyn and Jason practicing with their swords, Jason advising her on the finer points. "OW! Guys, something's wrong with me!" He howled dropping to his knees. The other rangers gathered around him as Jason spoke into his communicator.

"Alright Command Center, let's go." He ordered as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

**COMMAND CENTER**

At the Command Center, Tommy seemed to get worse every second, progressing from pain to paranoia. He wouldn't let any of the Rangers or Alpha get near him and had holed himself up in the training simulation room, the only room without windows, screaming obscenities. The Rangers were worried that he got infected by something but until Alpha could analyze him, there was no way to help him. The only one that hadn't tried to get close to him was Brooklyn. Jason didn't want anyone to try to fight Tommy, as he wasn't attacking him and seemed scared.

"Let me try." Brooklyn said as they stood outside the door. "If I can't get him to be reasonable I can… subdue him." She said with a small smirk.

"Don't hurt him…" Jason began before Tommy interrupted with a scream.

"Don't you dare touch me evil witch!"

"…much." Jason finished.

Brooklyn walked in the room, and she didn't see Tommy. She turned back towards the door, and saw the last second before Tommy tackled her to the ground. "You asshole!" She yelled. Tommy smiled, and then both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**RITA AND ZEDD'S PALACE**

Brooklyn shouted every obscenity she knew, and a few she made up off the top of her head as Goldar drug her into a cell in the palace dungeon. He pulled her morpher from her as she tried to morph, and stepped on her wrist, snapping the bone and crushing her communicator. After a promise to be back, he left her alone in the dimly lit cell. She paced back and forth wondering what she was going to do, when the door opened again and a limp body was thrown in. She rolled her eyes and walked over to a knocked out Tommy.

"Hey dumb ass, are you dead?" She asked, nudging Tommy with her foot. He moaned and rolled over slowly. "Guess not." She said, in a slightly disappointed tone and walked to the other end of the cell putting her back against the wall and sliding down to sit in the corner and began fiddling with her communicator, hoping by some miracle that it would work.

Tommy blinked as his eyes adjusted to the scarce lighting. He sat up and tried to figure out how he got there and where there was, when it all came rushing back to him. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit." He mumbled to himself standing up and walking towards Brooklyn.

"Come any closer and I will beat you to death, broken bones and all." She snarled.

"I'm sorry, I… wasn't in control, it wasn't…" he trailed off as she raised her eyebrows.

"Wasn't your fault? Huh, funny." She said, remembering their feuds from her month as a Ranger.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her softly, walking closer but making sure he kept out of striking distance, in case she wanted to make good on her threat.

"I've been worse. Shit last week I got my back sliced open with a sword." She said, making Tommy feel about 2 inches tall.

Tommy began pacing as he tried to figure out a way to get out. He didn't have his morpher or communicator on him either. The door opened and Goldar sauntered in with Zedd and Rita behind him.

"Move." He growled throwing Tommy against the wall, it would have barely affected him if he was on Earth, but in Zedd and Rita's palace, his powers were nonexistent unless he was morphed. He started to get up when Brooklyn spoke shortly to him. "Don't bother."

Goldar, Zedd and Rita stood in front of Brooklyn who hadn't moved from her seat against the wall. "Get up." Goldar snapped. Brooklyn glared up at him, but made no attempt to move. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to stand.

"You have no idea how worried we've been, dear." Rita said with an evil grin. Brooklyn still maintained her silence.

"We have a deal for you." Zedd said getting straight to the point. "We know that the White Ranger doesn't trust you, doesn't like you, and you don't much care for him either. We will allow you to come back to us, and as a welcoming present, you may kill the White Ranger."

"Nope." Brooklyn responded immediately, and Tommy let out the breath he had been subconsciously holding.

Goldar backhanded her. "Insolent little fool!"

"You misunderstand me. You will kill the White Ranger. If you don't we will kill you and I promise you, your death will be far more miserable than anything you could possibly do to him." Zedd explained calmly.

"Do you honestly think he would die for you darling?" Rita asked. "Would he turn down such a generous offer?"

"I… don't know. Probably not." Brooklyn admitted. "But it doesn't matter. I'm not killing anyone. I'm not working with you. Never again."

"Very well.,Goldar, take your time with her." Zedd said, walking away with Rita.

"And the White Ranger?" Goldar asked.

"He is no concern of mine." Zedd responded as they walked out the door, leaving the Rangers alone with the sadistic monster.

"I will enjoy this. You have no idea what you've given up for the Power Brats." Goldar said, wasting no time throwing Brook against a wall.

"Wait!" she said as he approached her again. She stood and walked over to Tommy. "Send him back. Zedd said he doesn't care about him, so send him back. I… I… I know the Rangers will kick him out, maybe kill him, you would tear the Rangers apart. Right now, they are united, but having to deal with him will divide them."

Goldar contemplated this, using his brain wasn't his strong suit, and the thought of destroying the Rangers made him all tingly. Zedd would be so proud.

"Very well, your dying wish will be granted, for old times sake." He said and walked out to get Tommy's morpher.

"Tommy Oliver, I swear on all that's holy if you don't get me out of here soon, I will haunt your ass for the rest of your life. " Brooklyn said quickly not knowing how much time they had. "And I still hate you."

"I'll get you out of here. I will. I promise." Tommy said trying to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me." She said as the cell door opened once again.

Goldar handed Tommy his gear, and twisted his face into what must have been a smile. Grabbing Brooklyn and holding her by the throat, ready to snap her neck if Tommy made a move. "Goodbye White Ranger."


	8. Chapter 8

COMMAND CENTER

Tommy demorphed and immediately brought the team up to speed with the situation. "We need to get her out of there; it's my fault, entirely."

"Billy's working on it now." Trini said, motioning to the Blue ranger typing intently into one of the computer systems. "He's going to use some of Zordon's power to project himself up there, and show her how to fix her communicator to the frequency needed to pull her out. If that doesn't work he thinks that he can reroute our powers to one of us, and it will give us enough juice to get up there and get her out himself."

"I want to go." Tommy said quickly.

"No offense, but I think you're the last person she wants coming to her rescue." Kim said coldly. Tommy hung his head, knowing she was right. "Jason already said he would go."

"Success!" Billy cried, "I will return as quickly as possible." With that he put a headband with several wires connected to it and slumped down into his seat. Within two minutes he snapped back up, pulling the headgear off and turning back to the computer. "That plan failed," was all he said grimly, focusing on the monitors.

"Billy? Why wouldn't it work? Is it bad?" Rocky asked his friend.

Billy didn't take his eyes off his project, but did say sadly, "It's bad."

RITA AND ZEDD'S PALACE

"Scream for me, like the first time you were here." Goldar whispered in Brooklyn's ear as he ran a scalpel down the side of her face slowly. She gritted her teeth, but said nothing, refusing to give him the satisfaction. He had burned her, beat her, cut her, and broken every finger and most of her ribs, but she wouldn't make a noise. "I am an expert at this little one, I'm sure you remember."

She prayed that she would pass out from the pain soon, but had a feeling she wouldn't be so lucky. She was delirious, although Tommy had been gone for an hour of earth time, in Zedd's palace, time had no meaning, and she felt that she had been there for more like 4 or 5. "Hey you overgrown gorilla!" She heard being called out. Goldar looked up and walked away from his work, while Brooklyn tried to focus on whatever distracted him.

"Wouldn't it be great if I did pass out and have a wonderful dream about being rescued?" She thought to herself. After watching Goldar fight a streak of red flew past him, picking her up and she felt the familiar tingling of being teleported.

COMMAND CENTER

The Rangers were standing by, waiting for Jason's return. Alpha, Trini, and Adam had everything they could possibly need prepped in the infirmary, while the others fidgeted nervously. The flash of red appearing in front of them made all of them breathe a little easier, until they saw Brooklyn's condition. Jason didn't speak and immediately went to the infirmary, where Alpha, Trini, and Adam had a long night ahead of them.

Hours later, Trini and Adam walked out to the others. "She's gonna be ok. Alpha had to use some of our emergency potions to get her stabilized. We got her fingers and wrist bones to almost good as new; her ribs are going to take longer, the cuts, burns and bruises, even longer. We focused on what she would need to fight and what was hurting her most." Trini reported.

Adam looked visibly shaken. "I've never seen so much blood from one Ranger before."

Tommy walked towards the infirmary door, and Jason stepped in front of him. "I have to talk to her man, come with me if you want, but I have to go." Jason stared at him for a minute, but stepped to the side and followed him in.

Hearing people walk in, Brooklyn sat up quickly, and then lay back down just as fast. "That wasn't my best idea." She groaned.

"Thank you." Tommy said, looking at her.

"I'm gonna start charging you for all this life saving." She responded, looking straight ahead, instead of at Tommy. "And you know, had I known I would get a lot more beat up working for you guys instead of against you, I probably would have rethought this whole arrangement."

Jason stuttered, trying to think of a response when Brook waved her hand at him. "I was kidding boss man. Can I go lay in my bed now, for a few days, or weeks… possibly months?"

RANGER COMPOUND

"Great job today, don't push yourself too hard though, we need you at 100%" Jason said to Brooklyn two weeks later at the end of their group training. She nodded, but he knew she had no intention to take it easy. Tommy still hadn't spoken to her outside of necessity, and she seemed to be happy with that.

Tommy tossed and turned in bed till about 3 am, before giving up and getting out. He through on a pair of shorts, and was on the way to the kitchen when he saw the basement door cracked, and a light shining up the stairwell. He went down the stairs to shut of the light, but stopped when he saw Brooklyn working on a punching bag clad in only a sports bra and short orange shorts. He was a little shocked at how much it turned her on to see her body, but rationalized that it was just because she was a gorgeous girl, and he was a guy who hadn't gotten any in a while. "You should be sleeping." He told her. "You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"Yeah it's not exactly easy to sleep right now… you gonna tattle on me?" She asked not taking her eyes of the spot on the bag she was delivering punches to.

"…No." Tommy said quietly walking over to her and holding the bag while she continued. She didn't speak to him but did glance up, smiling slightly in way of thanks. After a minute more of working out, she paused slightly, placing her hand on her side and sucking a breath in slowly. Tommy touched her shoulder and pressed his other hand against the one on her side. "You need to be careful, we need you for when we have to fight again."

Brooklyn's heart skipped a beat when Tommy touched her, and she pulled away quickly. "I don't need another person telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I'm a big girl."

Tommy sighed, "Yeah you're a big girl, but that doesn't mean your team shouldn't worry about you."

"You've haven't worried about me since I got here Tommy, do me a favor and don't start now."

"I told you I was sorry for how I acted. I meant it, are you going to just be a bitch the entire time we work together?" Tommy said, raising his voice slightly as he got more heated.

"Yeah well, it's a little hard to pretend everything's cool when I still have the souvenirs from you not being in control. I know how that poison works, if you hadn't hated me so much, you wouldn't have been so susceptible to Rita's control. If she had asked you to take Kim, or Jason, or Rocky, you probably would have been able to shake it off." She hissed stepping towards him.

"If you hadn't spent the past two years trying to kill us, maybe I would have been a little fonder of you." He said stepping forward himself. They were close enough to feel the heat coming off of each other.

"You're unbelievable, you're a pig headed, close minded, arrogant, asshole!" She yelled at him.

"And you're an evil, bitchy ice queen, who thinks she's too good to work with us." He said back.

"Fuck you!" She responded trying to slap him, but was stopped by Tommy's reflexes. He glared for a moment, then, a feeling similar to the one that overcame him on their rainy night, he pulled her into him and kissed her feverishly putting his hands on her face. He was surprised that this time she didn't pull away, didn't resist him, instead putting her hand on his neck, standing on her toes to get closer to his height. He picked her up and laid her down on one of the mats, not taking his lips off of hers. He straddled her and moved his kisses down to her neck, and she finally found her voice. "We shouldn't do this." She whispered.

"Then tell me to stop." He responded, pulling her sports bra up and turning his mouth to one nipple, and his hand to the other. Brooklyn didn't respond, instead running her hands through Tommy's hair, and letting them rest on his shoulders. He pulled on her shorts and boy short underwear tossing them to the other side of the room, and pulled his own shorts off, revealing his large, already engorged excitement. He placed his hand between her legs, and smiled slightly at how wet she was for him. As he positioned himself to enter her, she looked him in the eyes, and spoke again. "We can't."

"Do you not want me?" He asked her.

"I… I do." She admitted then groaned as he entered her slowly, filling her up completely. He wasted no time, and began hard, fast strokes.

There was no tenderness, no sweet nothings to whisper in each other's ears, this was sex. Rough, animalistic, sex.

"Say my name." Tommy whispered in her ear as her whimpers became more frequent, as she reached the point of orgasm.  
"Not a chance." She replied, biting her lip and digging her fingernails into his back.

"Say it. " He said again, slowing to rough deliberate thrusts, driving Brooklyn crazy.

"Tommy… God, Tommy!" She said throatily as she fell over the edge into a star inducing orgasm. Shortly after, Tommy joined her in ecstasy, and then rolled off to lie next to her, and they both lay not moving, the room silent, save for their labored breathing.

After she regained composure, Brook stood up and began throwing her clothes back on. Tommy watched her, and grabbed his shorts, standing to meet her.

"Do you want to go smoke?" Tommy asked her.

"No… I just… God what did we do?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't know what came over me." He admitted to her.

"It was a mistake. We aren't going to do this. We have to check ourselves." She said.

Tommy nodded. " It must just be a physical thing, I know you and I fight a lot… but you're beautiful, and its …"

"Physical… right." She said before turning and walking out.

"Right." Tommy repeated to himself.


End file.
